1. Field of the Present Description
The present description relates to methods and system for mounting objects to polymeric membranes.
2. Description of Related Art
Various applications exist in which a polymeric membrane may be placed over a surface. For example, it may be desirable to provide a polymeric membrane as a roofing material. That is, a polymeric membrane may be applied to an outer surface of a building structure, such as a roof, to protect the structure from the environment.